Mulan
Mulan is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Bakeria Deluxe Edition Flipdeck Info Mulan is introduced as a free-spirited outcast, clumsy and unable to follow rules, regulations, or traditions. Nevertheless, she has a warm heart and wants nothing more than to uphold her family honor, while keeping true to herself. Because of society, however, this is difficult to accomplish, often bringing chaos and embarrassment into her life. The driving force of Mulan's journey is the love she has for her father, whom she joins the army in order to protect, as well as her desire to prove her own self-worth. She was seen having difficulties with self-confidence, due to society's mistreatment towards her, as well as the pressures of the society she was born into—particularly in the lives of women. Early in the film, whenever she went against sexism and injustice, or simply handled a situation in her own, unique way (such as shouting "Present!" when the matchmaker called her name), Mulan was greeted with anger or some form of annoyance from those around her, thus furthering her socially-awkward attitude. During her time in camp, Mulan's personality takes a shift. She proves to be fierce, physically and mentally, as well as self-reliant, impressionable and persistent. As she learns the ways of strength and agility, she becomes the top of her class, setting an example for the men surrounding her, eventually garnering their respect and friendship. Over time, Mulan's quirky ways, and comedic elements are faded, symbolizing her growth, as she becomes more of a mature woman by the third act of the film; one who has the ability to perform successful tactics through quick-thinking and mental observation, as opposed to mere brute strength (something that is idealized in her camp) which would eventually result in saving her fellow soldiers, as well as China, on notable occasions. Nevertheless, she retained her humble nature, not once becoming overconfident and boastful, even after becoming a beloved heroine and receiving countless amounts of praise and respect from the very society that continuously opposed her. It wasn't until Mulan returned home and received a loving welcome from her father that she truly emoted her satisfaction over her previous successes, proving her goal, overall, was to uphold her family honor, while being true to herself; this being visually and thematically represented by her relationship with her father. Orders Papa's Bakeria Deluxe Edition! * Ladyfingers Crust * Kiwi Filling * Strawberry Filling * Strawberry Filling * Kiwi Filling * Strawberry Crumb Topping * Key Lime Syrup (all over) * Crushed Strawberry Wafers (all over) * 13 Kiwi Slices (outer and center) Holiday Order: (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Ladyfingers Crust * Kiwi Filling * Hakuto Jelly * Hakuto Jelly * Kiwi Filling * Cherry Blossom Crust * Matcha Syrup (all over) * Crushed Strawberry Wafers (all over) * 13 Kiwi Slices (outer and center) Trivia *She and Torhu are very similar to each other. *She is the only female customer to order Wasabi Sauce with Pork. Gallery BraveMulan!.png MulanStyles.png Mulan.jpg Image 4d118d40.jpeg can-you-help-make-a-man-out-of-mulan-2-17367-1468161631-9_dblbig.jpg grid-cell-4932-1427763658-5.jpg Mulan-GIFs.jpg mulan-portrait1.jpg 0ccdc5fe18ef85ea08c6e605f5f04000.jpg|Mulan upset. c0a6d553fb813a901981336536ef9ca3.jpg Mulan_Icon.jpg mulan-arrow-smile1.jpg CherryBlossomMulan.png|She and Torhu in the Cherry Blossom Festival Photo. Fa_mulan_400x400.jpg Fa-Mulan-mulan-9589607-207-341.jpg zASoB5qa.jpg images (12).jpg Lesson-1.jpg Fan Art mulan-0.jpg|Mulan as a news reporter LOL ObeyMulan.png|Mulan in a captian photo. images9.jpg Mulan-0_0.jpg Category:M Customer Category:Cartoon Customer Category:Customer Category:Papa's Bakeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Whiskiview Mall Locals Category:Sakura Bay Locals Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Characters Category:M Characters Category:Cherry Blossom Field Locals Category:Powder Point Locals Category:Toastwood Locals Category:Oniontown Locals Category:Griller Stadium Locals Category:Tacodale Locals Category:Ponyville Locals Category:Tastyville Locals Category:Turkeyville Locals Category:Pumpkinville Locals Category:Burgerburgh Locals Category:Cucumberland Locals